


late

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [80]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: sebastian’s never seen blaine in tiny shorts before but he’s a big fan--definitely NSFW
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	late

**Author's Note:**

> blamed entirely on this [gifset](https://blainesebastian.tumblr.com/post/619577980584443904) and [this ask](https://blainesebastian.tumblr.com/post/619579529189605376/lol-sebastian-would-flip-his-lid-when-he-sees) on tumblr ;)

Blaine knew the minute he came home with the intent of taking a nap between his morning courses and an afternoon workout class that it was going to be a bad idea. He was just supposed to lay down for an hour to recharge but he ended up sleeping through two alarms and burying his head under his pillow. He had passed Sebastian on the way to their bedroom and tried to get him to join but he was working on a paper that’d take him through the early morning hours to complete. Turns out he’s the smarter one because they _both_ know if Sebastian had slid under the sheets with him that they wouldn’t have left that bed for the rest of the night.

And now he’s running around the bedroom trying to get ready for a workout class that he promised Rachel he’d be at and this only solidifies the fact that he shouldn’t nap anymore. He tends to fall into his REM sleep extra hard even when he keeps the nap to an hour or so, and he’s groggy and can’t find his other tennis shoe. He groans and slips onto the floor, looking under the bed, a short cry of success when he manages to find it and puts it on his left foot before standing.

Blaine feels himself up for a moment, doing a mental check—tank top, workout shorts which are a nice evergreen color that remind him of Sebastian’s eyes, gym bag that has towel and a water bottle in it and…he just needs a pair of joggers and a sweater for afterwards. He yanks his bag up off the ground and stubs his toe against the dresser near the door, a solid thump and a swear word tumbling off his tongue as he fishes out what he needs and stuffs it into his bag.

He doesn’t usually run out of the house like this but he’s going to take the car since he’s late so small workout shorts be damned; he doesn’t have to sit on the subway or anything and have people stare at him. And he has clothes to change into just in case Rachel wants to grab coffee afterwards.

Blaine drops his stuff behind the couch, zipping into the kitchen to grab a granola bar.

“You ran into the dresser again didn’t you.” It’s not a question and Sebastian doesn’t even look up from his spot on the couch, typing something into his laptop as Blaine comes back into the living room.

“We really need to move that thing.” He mumbles, his toe throbbing in sympathy as he puts the bar into his gym bag.

“Or you _really_ just need to start watching where you’re going.” Sebastian smiles a little to himself, making sure Google docs saves his latest version of his paper before looking up at his boyfriend.

Blaine scrunches his nose at him, “I’d argue with you but I’m late.”

Sebastian’s mouth opens slightly, his eyes waterfalling over his body as he sits up and puts his laptop on the coffee table. Blaine looks down at himself quickly because…what, does he have a stain on this tank top or something? Sebastian got bleach all over some of their dark load the one time but he thought he successfully reverse tie-dyed most of that mess. He’s about to ask him what he’s staring at because he really doesn’t have time for this when he looks up and recognizes that _look_ in his eyes.

Heated, possessive almost, that familiar green a shade darker with desire that makes Blaine’s stomach bottom out into his knees. An easy warmth turned all the way up to broiling as he watches his boyfriend round the couch to look at him.

Blaine swallows audibly, “Why are you…” But it’s a stupid question to ask because he knows what it means for Sebastian to look at him that way. It’s one of the first things he noticed about him when they met all those years ago back in Dalton—Sebastian’s unnerving capability to strip him completely bare without removing any articles of clothing.

They way he feels needed and _wanted_ so simply from just one look, a promise of a touch.

He _really_ does not have time for this, even when Sebastian takes a step towards him and leans down to kiss him. Blaine squirms, that same heat building up in his belly and blooming outwards, tempting him to stay—

“Sebastian, really I don’t—I’m already late.” He tries to protest but the excuse sounds weak to his own ears, voice a little too breathy to be serious.

“What are those?” He asks, looking down at him as his hands settle on Blaine’s waist.

“What are what?” His mouth is suddenly dry, Sebastian shutting down his brain that has reasoning skills like an overheated computer.

“Those _shorts.”_

Blaine blinks and manages to get a bit of his bearings, trying to push Sebastian away from cornering him into the back of the couch. “I’m—what are you talking about? They’re workout shorts, I gotta _go.”_

Sebastian grins suddenly, his thumbs working under the elastic as he appraises Blaine’s body, his waist, specifically his muscular thighs as his fingers press along the swell of his ass. “They’re tiny, Jesus, how did you even fit your ass in those?”

“I’ve worn them before,” He huffs softly and smacks one of Sebastian’s hands away, the taller smirking and hovering his touch before he returns it where it was before.

Despite the couch being the most awkward thing to be pressed up against, Blaine doesn’t attempt to push him away any further. The manhandling never really bothers him, the way Sebastian moves his body like raw clay between his fingers, shaping and pressing and _squeezing—_

“You _definitely_ have never worn these around me before, I’d remember.”

“Sebastian—” Blaine whines, especially when his boyfriend shushes him and sinks to his knees, the sound becoming more prominent in his throat.

His phone is vibrating ridiculously in his gym bag, most likely Rachel asking him where he is. The minute Sebastian’s mouth hovers dangerously close to his cock, the heat of his breath felt through the thin green fabric, he knows he has no intention of doing anything but stand there.

“How bout this,” Sebastian looks up at him through long eyelashes, the splatter of freckles on his cheekbones noticeable in his position, “If you _really_ want to go in about…ten seconds time, I’ll let you.”

“You’re an _asshole_ —” But the last word is a strangled moan because Sebastian grins and puts his mouth on him over his tiny shorts.

He gasps, tipping his head back as Sebastian lathers up the outline of his cock with his tongue, the heat of his mouth instantly making him hard. Blaine’s one hand falls to the back of the couch, trying to find anything to grab onto so that he can anchor himself to this moment, Sebastian’s groaning making dizziness pop in his bloodstream. He tries not to lock his knees up, rolling into the sensation as his boyfriend smirks, the _dick,_ and tugs the green shorts down and out of his way.

“Sebastian,” Blaine moans, squeezing his eyes shut even though he wants to watch his mouth wrap around the head of his cock. Pleasure seeps under his skin and boils his nerve endings, a ball of heat resting low in his stomach.

Sebastian knows him better than anyone, knows exactly what buttons to press so that this doesn’t take long, his tongue tracing a vein and his thumb purposely brushing on the underside of his dick. Blaine chances a look down at him, a soft whimper leaving his lips as his other hand strokes through his boyfriend’s hair and tugs ever so slightly. Sebastian makes a soft noise, which only adds to his satisfaction and he can feel his approach to the edge coming quicker than he wants it to.

His legs strain against the effort to hold himself upright and there’s a thought in the back of Blaine’s mind that asks him why he’s even _bothering_ with a workout class after this. Suddenly that consideration is gone as Sebastian pays special attention to the head of his cock with his tongue and he’s drowning in the sensation before he loses it, nearly slipping to the floor as his boyfriend pulls back just in time.

There’s probably cum on his face but Blaine can barely see straight so he hardly notices when Sebastian reaches into his gym bag and pulls out his towel. He cleans them both up before he leans closer and kisses the inside of his thighs. He fingers the soiled green shorts and lets out a slow hum,

“Well you’re _definitely_ going to be late now. I need to look into getting more of these for you, and maybe a pair for me.”

Blaine lets out a sated breath, his lips smiling at the edges as he leans into Sebastian’s chest when he stands and presses himself up on his toes to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i hadn't written this before but shame on me. thanks for reading! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr :3


End file.
